Wordplay
by Fortyfive stars
Summary: A xxxHolic #50 sentences. With a twist. 104 all the way.


**Beginnings -** Beginnings aren't as important as the rest, he tells Watanuki calmly when he realises he's slept through the beginning of the movie – they're living proof of that.

**Middles – **For once he's disgruntled (subtly) about not having top scores on a test but as the great Watanuki-sama smugly points out, if there was nothing in the middle then what would separate top and bottom?

**Ends – **They say that everything comes to an end and even the sun will set – Watanuki grips the warm hand in his tighter and resolves that these halcyon days won't.

**Hours – **Being perfectly Watanuki, he endures the drinking party with ill grace and mentally counts down the hours until he may start to clean up the mess.

**Days – **After days of separation they commemorate their reunion by calling each other pet names like ungrateful emotionless deviant (or simply idiot) in the middle of the street.

**Weeks – **Watanuki fervently tells himself that in a couple of weeks this won't seem nearly so humiliating – then he humbly (as humbly as he can manage, anyway) asks Doumeki for help.

**Months – **They've gotten so wrapped up in their familiar routine of yelling and silence (respectively) that they're equally surprised to realise it's been several months already since they moved in together.

**Years – **They're old now and truthfully, it's been years since the last time they burned together so fiercely like this; but viagra does work wonders apparently.

**Sea – **Doumeki isn't too fond of the seaside, but they go there every year anyway because his other half, unfortunately, _is_.

**Shore – **Watanuki is never afraid to go into the water alone because he knows that if he looks up, Doumeki will be standing right there on the shore, waiting.

**Faith – "**Let's have faith in those children," Yuuko says and puts her trust into Watanuki and Doumeki, and the deepest bond they share.

**Trust – **It's not that he doesn't trust Watanuki, he thinks and perspirates under the blindfold, it's just that things tend to happen around that boy and this makes Doumeki somewhat edgy.

**Respect – **Watanuki comes home one day to find Doumeki listening to Aretha Franklin – not singing or dancing, just quietly listening, but the very thought is enough to make him laugh until he's sprawled out on the floor all out of air.

**Joy – **They name their first dog Joy because Watanuki still remembers Yuuko saying that names are important and because Doumeki doesn't mind.

**Sorrow – **The assistant in the flower shop pick out flowers for them and they leave a boquet of purple hyacinths on the Sunflower's grave.

**Purple – **For their first date, Watanuki brings purple carnations; having found out what they mean later on, he brought coriander to the next one.

**Red – **Having become quite friendly with the girl in the flower shop, Doumeki isn't the least bit offended when she summarily rejects his suggestion of roses and instead makes him buy deeply red camellias.

**Black – **Of course Watanuki would never do something so crude as to call the sleek black BMW the fuckmobile, but damn – he grabbed Doumeki and shoved them both violently into the back seat.

**White – **Yuuko wanted a western-style funeral so on that bleak morning, Doumeki met Watanuki's grim reflection in the mirror before his eyes slid away while he straightened his white tie.

**Blue – **In the chaosWatanuki comes to the rescue as he hands Sakura a blue braided silk cord, telling her it can be both her something borrowed and her something blue, but very carefully _not_ telling her exactly what he'd been doing to Doumeki with it last night.

**Friends – **Keep your friends close, the saying goes and though Watanuki can't touch Himawari he does what he can for her, to keep them close.

**Enemies – **Your enemies closer, the saying continues and he has certainly taken that lesson to heart as he attempts to get inbetween Yuuko and the bottle.

**Lovers – **But maybe lovers should be kept closest of all, Watanuki thinks and considers how Doumeki would look in handcuffs.

**Family – **It has always mattered more to him than to Doumeki, this strange extended family consisting entirely of no blood relatives, perhaps because to Doumeki, having Watanuki was always everything he needed.

**Strangers – **He doesn't know who that dark-haired man that just walked through the door is, but now is as great a time as any to find out.

**Teammates – **It's a long-standing argument between the two of them, whether they are really the WatanukiDoumeki team or the DoumekiWatanuki team, but regardless of the name they are always teammates.

**Parents –** They consider themselves, however unconscious the act, to be some sort of spare pair of parents to Kohane-chan and she's eagerly welcomed into their folds.

**Children – **The children can be very noisy and tiresome, as most children are, but tucking them in at night before eventually dropping off into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms it all seems worth it.

**Birth – **Shortly after the birth of Syaoran, the first child of Sakura and Syaoran, they are named honorary uncles and in the privacy of their bedroom later on, Doumeki cries.

**Death – **Only seven years old Joy dies after being hit by a car; and somehow, remembering the suffering and pain of their beloved companion makes the eventual death seem merciful in a way.

**Sunrise – **At sunrise Doumeki stirs, fumbling sleepily to pull that warm body next to him even closer than skin and bones will allow.

**Sunset – **At sunset they stir, pushing against the lid of the coffin to peer out into the newborn night before they share a hungry kiss that initiates the hunt.

**Too much – **Throwing caution to the wind he latches onto the unresisting wrist, suckling with a violent greed and marvelling to think that such an unexpressive person could have such a wealth inside because this rich sinful flow of dark desire is too much but too good to stop...

**Not enough – **He doesn't resist, only yields, and stares as if hypnotised as that gorgeous creature drains him of everything that he is, not only accepting it but welcoming it and it's good but not enough, no, not nearly enough...

**Sixth sense – **His Doumeki senses are tingling so he knows that Watanuki and bento must both be close by.

**Smell – **Doumeki loves coming home to find the smell of Watanuki's cooking lacing the air and then he'll know, finally, that's he's home and it's like that everytime.

**Sound – **Watanuki loves all the little noises Doumeki makes, loves how he's not nearly as silent as he appears at first glance and loves knowing that he's the only one who can interpret the expressive but lowkey Doumeki sound.

**Touch – **Doumeki loves touching Watanuki and fantasises about running his fingers all over that skin, nipping and pinching and touching every secret place and fold that he can reach.

**Taste – **Watanuki loves the taste of Doumeki, loves tasting the flavours of his food in Doumeki's mouth because it connects them so intimately somehow.

**Sight – **Although they like to skirt around it for now, deep down they both know why they keep having split-second views of each other through that shared sight.

**Temptation – **The temptation is great but the risk of incurring a permanent hearing impairment is greater, Doumeki concludes as he abandons the idea of ravishing Watanuki in the storage room.

**Whisper – **In softly-spoken whispers they say, eyes averted, I love you.

**Nightmare – **This spirit-free reality without Doumeki where nothing chases him anymore, it's nothing but a nightmare that he's trying his hardest to wake up from.

**Bittersweet – **Watanuki doesn't like sweet things so much anymore and Doumeki doesn't like bitter things so they always buy one carton of apple juice and one of grapefruit juice.

**Guilt – **Feeling slightly guilty (but there's a cheap thrill to it, as well) Doumeki snags one of the ginger-cardamom muffins Watanuki expressively forbade him to even think of touching.

**Star – **Watanuki wears his resolve like a string of pearls around his neck and shines like a star with the strength of it.

**Moon – **Mugetsu, Watanuki says one night under the full moon and then Doumeki takes his hand and they stand there thinking of old friends.

**Run – **Jumping hearts pump adrenaline through the veins, fear pounding a rhythm like a jackhammer into their bodies as they run from the nameless terror until their legs collapse beneath them.

**Hide – **His bare foot scrabbled for purchase against the rough tree trunk when he accidentally knocked down a loose piece of bark and it was there and then, dangling precariously from a branch three metres above the ground, that Watanuki solemnly promised to never play Hide and Seek with Doumeki again.

**Play –**They used to play, Watanuki recalls fleetingly, hours upon end; now, pressed up hot and tight against each other they're still playing but the rules have changed.

**Extra. Rum – **The rum's gone, Watanuki announced gleefully and then let Doumeki have a sample of it straight from his mouth.

Well, there you have it. Fifty-one 104-flavoured sentences. They took me ridiculously long to get done, but here they are. Enjoy. (Or don't)


End file.
